one step at a time
by Owner of Gaara's soul
Summary: GaaNaru main paring. I do have a list of others so if you want it ask nicely.


Hey since I'm so nice people if you R&R and you PM me I might send you a list of all the pairings in this story! (I like to write it down before I write the story) I do accept requests, plot twist ideas, stupidness, randomness, ideas for songs on peoples I-pods

RANDOMNESS:

A song on Sasuke's i-pod:

Do Your Chains Hang Low?

So, here's Sasuke with the disclaimer

Sasuke: What the hell? How come I always do the disclaimer? Glares

C-chan: Because either something bad happens to Catsura or I'm too lazy.

Sasuke: No, I still don't understand.

C-chan: Because I told you to.

Sauske: You do it.

C-chan: No, you like it.

Sasuke: death glare

C-chan: I'll give you sugar.

Gaara: C-chan doesn't own anything except some ramen, sand, and Sasuke's soul… Sugar… NOW.

C-chan: hands Gaara sugar Good gaara.

Sasuke: Hey wait a minuet who owns my soul?

C-chan: I give you money so you can live.

Sasuke: C-chan owns my soul. Turns around draws circles in the dirt



Catsura's POV

I saw my friend Reese and Shikamaru laying under a shady tree looking at the clouds lazily.

"Yo, Reese have you seen Sasuke? I need to give him his hair gel before he breaks down again."

"You are so troublesome." Reese replied. Then she added. "Check Ichiraku's."

"Thanks." I heard soft snoring sounds from Shikamaru as I walked away. –I think she spends a little too much time around Shikamaru.- I entered the small ramen shop and immediately saw Sasuke staring at Naruto as he finished off his 11th bowl. Sasuke looked up at me I walked over and handed him the package. He looked inside and smiled. He mumbled a thanks.

"Whats in the bag?" Naruto asked. It really sounded like. "Huts un da ag?"

"None of your buisiness." Naruto cleared his mouth.

"Somethin' dirty huh?" Sasuke gave him a shocked face. (If you wanna see what Sauske looked like go to my profile and click the 1st link)

"Hell no!" I yelled getting some dirty looks from other people. "Naruto are you sure you're not spending too much time around Jiriya? I think he's corrupting you and turning you into a hentai!"

"Whos corrupting who? Whos a hentai?" My best friend in the world, Nova Eclipse, walked in coming in at a weird part of the conversation. So I just repeated the whole conversation to him. "Oh!" He said nodding. Naruto shook his head.

"Am not!" Naruto's an idiot in denial.

"Naruto you are such walking contridiction!" I said.

"A walking Contri- what I can't even pronounce that word!"

"Sigh, a walking contridiction. A walking denial."

"Oh! And a denial is?"

"OMFG! It's a refusal to accept the truth." Then randomly my other friend Issac Bell walked in.

"Sup?" 'I have too many curious friends.' I thought to myself as Issac adjusted his glasses.

"Doesn't matter. It was a stupid argument." Issac shrugs. Then we all got up and walked out looking for something more interesting to do.

TBC

(A/N: okay I'm going to describe my OC's for you people cause I'm too lazy to fit them into the story)

Issac Bell:

Eyes: slate

Hair: Carmel, a little darker. Short, bangs get in eyes.

Hight: 5'8

Age: 14

Clothes: green lensed glasses, zipped white long sleeve coat, blue jeans.

Personality: Smartass playing dumb.

Favorite thing to say: Big words to confuse people.

Nova Eclipse:

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Blond, Gelled up long bangs. (for best look get the Oct. or Nov. issue of Shojo beat and look for Shin.)

Height:5'6 (without spikey hair)

Age:14

Clothes: Chain going from right ear to lip, punk clothes, fishnet torn shirt, pants.

Personality: Smartass.

Favorite thing to say: Daaaamn!

Catsura Kunai: (Parts of the story are from her POV)

Eyes: bright green.

Hair: bright red (like mine) half way down neck, has black cat ears.

Height: 5'4 ½

Age: 13 ½

Clothes: regular, wears bangles.

Personality: You mess with me I mess with you, jokeser.

Favorite thing to say: Smartass coments.

Daniel (Danni) Garnet:

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Short, white silver tips, Bangs in eyes.

Height: 5'7

Age:14

Clothes: black (not Goth)

Personality: laid back jokester.

Favorite thing to say: snicker

 See ya next chappie people I'm gonna go take my crazy pills and give Gaara more sugar.

C-chan: Yay sugar!

Gaara: '…'

C-chan: Damn it Gaara be enthusiastic!

Gaara: woo. Sugar now.

C-chan: gives him sugar


End file.
